Music of The Night
by gleek12304
Summary: How would you tell the person you loved that your whole life was a lie? Well Bella's past has come back to haunt her. Can the Cullens save Bella from the man in the mask.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came ...that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ... And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ... Sing once again with me our strange duet ... My power over you grows stronger yet ... And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ... Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ...I am the mask you wear ... It's me they hear..Your spirit and my voice in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there – inside my mind ... He's there, the Phantom of the Opera ... Beware the Phantom of the Opera In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery ... ... were both in you ... And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here - inside your/my mind ... Sing, my Angel of Music! He's there the Phantom of the Opera.

My mind was filled with images of a rose, a face in a mirror, a masked face, the boat on the lake and the angel of music. Then I felt as if someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah. Bad dream. I'm going to get ready for school now." How could I tell him I was living a lie? I only lived in Phoenix for two months before I came to Forks. I lived in France with a family friend in the Opera Populaire. My angel of music set me free but why was he constantly on my mind.

We arrived at school and I was bombarded by Alice. I had this strange feeling was being watched, just like Paris.

"Bella the school is having visitors today." Alice said.

"Okay, I don't get why it's such a big deal." Edward said.

"Bella might though." Alice said. She just lost me. We walked into the doors and I stared at four familiar faces. I knew they recognized me. Med, Madame Giry, Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmar were watching me with Edward. I instantly knew why they were here. They wanted me to go back with them. Sorry but I gave up singing a long time ago. I smiled at them and walked into class.

"How do they know you?" Edward asked.

"They're just old friends." I said. We started discussing Hamlet when the power went out. This seems way too familiar. Then the voice.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" It confirmed that this wasn't a dream. Everyone looked around the room trying to find the mysterious voice and everyone wondered who it was talking to.

"Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!" I sang. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror -I am there inside!" This was bad déjà vu. He was there. He held his hand out to me and I kept walking towards him. "I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music ..." If I turned around now I would have to explain everything to Edward. But if I grabbed his hand, I was welcoming him back into my life. I looked around the room and the whole class was in shock. "I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music ..." I grabbed his hand. I just welcomed the Phantom of the Opera back into my life with open arms. Maybe that's why they were here, to warn me.


	2. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


	3. This is only the beginning

Ch.20- BPOV

Seeing the Phantom again was like a dream.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"You really think I would let you go, my Bella. I am your angel of music you voice fuels me."

" No, you really think I'm going to fall into this again. It took me months to get my life back together again and I still have nightmares. I won't do anything for you."

"Just one song. It is my greatest work yet."

" No." His face turned into a smile.

" You were next to a very handsome young man. Full of life, full of youth, it would be a shame if something were to happen to him."

I stopped breathing.

"What are you saying?"

" I am you angel of music. Sing for me or I will take everything that you have ever loved!"

" No you cant."

" Oh, I can. You of all people should know that a man as hideous as I am is capable of anything.!"

" What am I singing?"

" Just a new composition."

"You have a deal."

EPOV

After the lights went back on, Bella and the mysterious man were nowhere to be seen. Did he have something to do with Bella's friends coming here? I don't know, but I was going to find out.

"Edward, we have to find Bella's journal. I saw you reading it and figuring out everything." Alice said." Bella's in trouble."

_It's happening again. When he escaped the catacombs of the opera house, I thought that we were going to have a fresh start. Always Bella! _The young blonde thought,

_After everything we have done for him, he is going to treat us like this. I knew he was composing again I just didn't want to believe that it was for Bella. _The older woman thought.

BPOV

Things seemed to feel like they had fallen into place. The Phantom was just like I always remembered him and yet, there was a part of me and I wasn't sure what part that had fallen for him. Did I love Edward sure, but Eric was much more.

" Let's take a break, " I said after rehearsing for half an hour. " I will say one thing, this definitely beats Math class."

" For not singing for about a year and a half your voice is still in pristine condition."

" Can we not talk about singing right now. For the first time in a year and a half I've never felt so much freedom. No one is telling me where we were going or what time things are its refreshing. So how have things been since Don Juan."

"Well, the Girys and I settled in New York for a while and were a success in Coney Island for a while, but something was missing."

" What?"

"You. Bella, are you happy with your young man?"

" I am, but sometimes I feel like I'm with my father instead of my boyfriend. He always makes sure I'm safe but I don't know. I didn't just choose to come with you, I chose something for myself which I haven't done in a while."

" You know you don't have to listen to him"

" What caused you to join me on stage in Don Juan?" His face suddenly looked sad.

EPOV

Alice and I got to Bella's house at lunch time looking for answers.

"What was Bella saying in her sleep before she woke up?" Alice said.

"She said, 'I gave my you my mind blindly.'" Alice picked up Bella's pillow and held up a black spiral.

"Start reading." She said.

August 24

Tonight I dreamed of my old life. The strange events leading to Carlotta quitting, Mr. Andre, Mr. Firmar. The ballet. Raoul being introduced as patron. Everything. The song. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Remember me trying too hard to put you from my mind. And his voice.

"That's it!" She said.

"Well, two things are familiar. Aren't two of the visiting men named Mr. Andre and Mr. Firmar." They had the answers we were looking for.


End file.
